Nanobots
Ghost X Ultimate uses the Nanobot '''system which integrates all separate elements of RPGs such as Pet, Skill, Job, Growth, and Weapon into a single entity called Nanobots. Nanobots have their own growth levels aside from the players and direct the style of combat depending on what type of Nanobot you're using, a player can bring 3 Nanobots in combat which allows for changes in strategy. '''List of nanobots and mission they're are found in as of right now. All credit for this goes to Vaust of the GameKiss Forums, otherwise known as guitar_spy_d NBCombinations.jpg NBEvolutionsAttach.jpg NBEvolutionsKnife.jpg NBEvolutionSword.jpg editedc1.jpg editedc2.jpg editede1.jpg editede2.jpg editede3.jpg ''Nanobot Basic Information Fist Nanobots Blade Nanobots Dual Nanobots Mount Nanobots Sword Nanobots Aside from the Primary Nanobot types, some Nanobots have access to Sub Nanobot types namely: Gun Nanobots : which are a sub type of the Blade Nanobots and... Bow Nanobots : which are a sub type of the Dual Wield Nanobots... '''Note: Nanobot Seeds will have their type abbreviated to the left of the name on this page.' Attach/Fist = {A} Knife/Blade = {K} Dual Wield = {D} Sword = {S} Mount = {M} {Type} Name of Nanobot (How to Obtain) Collectability ''Missions '''Mission 1' *{S} Bright Thunder (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) Drop *{A} Dragon Claw (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) Drop *{K} Tiger Shark (Boss Drop - Invading Ghost -> a.k.a Ninnin) Drop Mission 2 *{K} Proto (PC) Average *{S} Lorelei (Boss Drop - Mosqui) Drop *{A} Thunderbolt (Boss Drop - Mosqui) Drop *{S} Splice Thunder Drop *{A} Wyvern Drop Mission 3 *{S} Blue Moon (PC) Easy *{K} Beowulf Drop *{A} Strong Fist Drop Mission 4 *{D} Red Wing (PC) Easy *{S} Thunder Easy Mission 5 *{K} Dream Crystal (PC) Easy *{A} Bombardier Cannon (1st map Elios) Drop *{S} Windflow Bud (Dark Migul inside the Train) Drop *{S} Lightsaber (Boss Drop - Humbi) Drop *{A} Blade (Boss Drop - Humbi) Drop Mission 6 *{S} Swordfish (PC) Easy *{A} Ripple (Scarlet Tangs) Drop *{S} Windflow Flower (Vacuy) Drop *{D} Horror Shrimp (Boss Drop - Seer) Drop *{K} Unicorn (Boss Drop - Seer) Drop Mission 7 *{S} Moonblade (PC) Easy *{S} Red Moon (Mr.Murdok) Drop *{K} Gatling (Boss Drop - GX-0) Drop *{A} Fist King (GC Factory Lobby) Drop Mission 8 *{M} Dust (PC) Easy *{A} Vulcanos (Second to last map Vacuys) Drop *{K} Jacknife (Boss Drop - Ghosted Seer) Drop Mission 9 *{A} Jetwing (PC) Easy *{K} Tilbing (Boss Drop - Fenly) Drop Mission 10 - Mission 11 *{A} Swirl (Grey Ghost / Black Ghost) Drop *{D} Scorpion Drop Mission 12 *{D} Twinbreaker (Sealing Room 2 Sabers/Vapors) Drop *{A} Annihilator (Miniboss Drop - G) Drop *{S} Guitar Man (Miniboss Drop - G) Drop *{S} Tortoise (Miniboss Drop - G) Drop *{A}Marus (Boss drop - Great Deamon's Shadow) Drop *{S} Beatitude (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) Drop *{D} Frost Teeth (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) Drop *{K} Unicorn Knight (Boss Drop - Great Demon's Shadow) Drop Mission 13 *{D} Softwind (PC) Easy *{A} Water Cannon (Ruined Grays) Drop *{D} Red Bow (Boss Drop - Kweeshark) Drop *{A} Gigaclaw (Boss Drop - Kweeshark) Drop Mission 14 *{K} Behemoth (Boss Drop - Freezund) Drop Mission 15 ''' (Note, first two fights with Yuklie are Miniboss battles, he will not drop any seeds/mats until the third fight) *{A} Cunning Thunder (Boss Drop - Yuklie) Drop *{K} Gunbladekop (Boss Drop - Yuklie) Drop *{A} Hwarang MK1 (Boss Drop - Yuklie) {Rare Drop] *{D} Poison (Boss Drop - Yuklie) Drop *{S} Saint (Boss Drop - Yuklie) Drop '''Mission 16 *{K} Chainblader (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop *{D} Cold Ice (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop *{D} Crescent (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop *{S} Masamune (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop *{S} Seven Blades (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop Mission 17 *{D} Agony (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{K} Bahamut (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{K} Bamboo (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{A} Big Boss (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{D} Blue Wing (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{A} Fluto (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{S} Masamune Truth (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{K} Thor (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop *{A} Rafflesia (Boss Drop - Mera) Drop Mission 18 *{D} Gentle Impulse (Mormo) Drop Mission 19 *{K} Chill (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop *{S} Devil Blade (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop *{K} Ghost Fox (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop *{D} Shadow Fox (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop *{K} Strange Bird (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop *{A} Yama King (Boss Drop - Reckless Tweener) Drop Mission 20 *{K} Dualoxni (Boss Drop - Logia) Drop *{A} Red Dragon King (Boss Drop - Logia) Drop Mission 21 (Note, first fight with Yuklian is a Miniboss battle, also the materials from the Miniboss battle and the actual battle are different) *{K} Demon General (Boss Drop -Yuklian) Drop Mission 22 (Note, both Gs drop the same seeds and same materials) *{K} Highlander (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) Drop *{K} Soul Boa (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) Drop *{K} Violent Lightning (Miniboss Drop - G, Both Fights) Drop *{K} Condor (Boss Drop - Z) Drop *{K} Iron Shark (Boss Drop - Z) Drop Mission 23 *{S} Sky Swallow (Boss Drop - Jenya) Drop Mission 24 - Mission 25 *{A} Armored Dragon (Boss Drop - Daze) Drop *{D} Electro Saint Shield (Boss Drop - Daze) Drop *{A} Fluto (Boss Drop - Daze) Drop Mission 26 *{S} Koelacera (Boss Drop - Goramer) Drop *{S} Masamune Truth (Boss Drop - Goramer) Drop *{K} Shadow Devil (Boss Drop - Goramer) Drop Mission 27 *{S} Dark Night (Boss Drop - Yark Blo) Drop Mission 28 - Mission 29 *{A} Drill Bit (PC) Average *{K} Magic Eye (Boss Drop - Emanon) Drop *{D} Slaughter Halbert (Boss Drop - Emanon) Drop *{A} Destroyer (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop *{S} White Knight (Boss Drop - Dimul) Drop Mission 30 *{D} Mountain Fairy (PC) Average *{S} Dust Devil (Tarantula) Drop *{D} Clever Fox (Boss Drop) Drop *{K} Tilbing (Boss Drop) Drop Mission 31 *{D} Tarantula (Tarantula) Drop *{S} Yearning for Love (Boss Drop) Drop Misson 32 ''' *{A} Fire Palm Kernel (Fire Palm Demon) Drop *{S} Beatitude (Boss Drop) Drop '''Mission 33 *{K} Water Fairy (Tusk Turtle) Drop *{A} Guardian (Boss Drop) Drop *{A} Yama King (Boss Drop) Drop Mission 34 *{K} Thunder Wing Blade (Boss Drop - Fenly) Drop *{D} Mental Demon (Boss Drop - Mental Demon) Drop *{S} Sandstone Gecko (Boss Drop - Mosqui) Drop *{D} Red Bow (Boss Drop - Mental Demon) Drop *{M} Bactrian (PC) Rare Mission 35 *{A} Scorpio (Scorpio) Drop *{D} Desire Fire (Boss Drop - Fire god) Drop *{K} Dragon Breath Gun (Boss Drop - Kweeshark) [Rare Drop *{K} Demon General (Boss Drop - Fire god) Drop Mission 36 *{K} Grim Kisser (Boss Drop - Viper Banshee) Drop *{K} Strange Bird (Boss Drop - Viper Banshee) Drop Mission 37 *{D} Angel Of Darkness (Boss Drop- Abyss Demon General) Drop *{K} Staff Of Arthur (Boss Drop- Abyss Demon General) Drop *{S} Dark Night (Boss Drop- Abyss Demon General) Drop ''Non-Missions '''Battle Classroom' *{S} Bright Thunder Drop Sewer *{K} Blackshark (Bemy) Drop *{A} Dragon Claw (Rolls and Noels) Drop South River Station *{K} Bonedragon (Elio) Drop *{S} Gundam (Migul) Drop *{S} Windflow Bud (Noel) Drop New Island Lake *{D} Demon Shrimp (1st Map Garymuse) Drop Han River *{D} Demon Shrimp (Boat Dock Garymuse) Drop GX Cruiser *{S} Blue Knight Drop Ghost Corporation *{A} Exterminator (Blackgunner B3) Drop *{A} Fist King Drop ''Labyrinths '''Demon's Toenail' *{S} Octopus (Random Mission Complete reward) Average Park Gateway *{K} Magnum (Blue-Mouthed Bemys) Drop *{D} Silpheed (Random Mission Complete Reward) Easy Chaos in Parking Lot *{D} Kerberos (Random Mission Complete Reward) Easy *{A} Panleel (Boss Drop - Ghosted Seer) Drop Medusa's Head *{K} Cracked Dream Crystal (Random Mission Complete Reward) Easy Haunted Room *{A} Magic Lamp (Boss Drop) Drop *{A} Bone Chiller (Boss Drop) Drop *{A} BigBoss (Boss Drop) Drop Flowing Stream *{S} Tree Of Life ( Boss Drop) Drop *{D} Agony (Boss Drop) Drop Cellar *{A} Logan (Boss Drop) Drop *{A} Hwarang MK-1 (Boss Drop) Drop Between Heaven and Earth ''' *{K} Desert Eagle (Boss Drop) Drop *{K} Behemoth (Boss Drop) Drop '''Old Friend from the Desert *{K} Grim Kisser (Boss Drop) Drop *{K} Soul Boa (Boss Drop) Drop Between Fire and Water *{S} Draco Blade (Boss Drop) Drop *{K} Bamboo (Boss Drop) Drop Hell and Heaven *{S} Laser Seraphim (Boss Drop) Drop *{A} Red Dragon King (Boss Drop) Drop ''Miss Mio (Exchange) Note: Obsidian, Purple Jade, and Moonstones are only obtainable from the Daily 2 hr Gift, and Courage, Freedom, Justice, and Wisdom Badges are only obtainable as rewards for Daily Quests on Missions. *{S} Crystal Battle Plane (8 Obsidian, 1 Purple Jade) *{D} Immortal Fox (15 Obsidian, 2 Purple Jade) *{K} Eagle (20 Obsidian, 3 Purple Jade, 1 Moonstone) *{A} White Deer (25 Obsidian, 4 Purple Jade, 2 Moonstones) *{S} Pride (40 Courage Badges) *{A} Fluorescent Light (15 Freedom Badges) *{K} Crescent Machete (25 Justice Badges) *{D} Anger (65 Wisdom Badges) *{S} Silver Curse (60 Freedom Badges and 60 Justice Badges) *{D} Divine Demon General (70 Wisdom Badges and 70 Courage Badges) *{S} Black Frost (25 Fire Badges) *{D} Sun Shooting Bow (45 Wind Badges) *{K} White Shark (60 Water Badges) *{S} Moon Goddess Bow (80 Thunder Badges) Activity Rewards/Event/Special *{D} Honorable Ox *{D} Thunder Beast *{D} Mysterious Cat (Miss Mio) Not Available Yet *{D} Hatching Man (Magic Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{S} Soldier of Time (Blazing Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{K} Drunken Panda (Nanobot Collector Event - 4/4 Lists Completed/Gkash Item) *{K} Super Rat Thief (Heaven Conform Magic - Gkash Item) *{D} Golden Horn (Sky Expanding Magic - Gkash Item) *{} Bellicose Buddha Monkey (Loyal Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{D} Mermaid (Sunny Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{D} Lunar Rabbit (Shen Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{S} Odin's Spear (Admire Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{A} Giant (Solar Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{K} Wolf Man (Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{K} Drunken Panda (Secret Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{K} Wasp (Red Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{A} Guzmania (Bulky Sky Magic - Gkash Item) *{S} Yearning for Love (Moon Frost Magic - Gkash Item) *{D} Mental Demon (Nebula Magic - Gkash Item) Gkash Cubes'' Note: Gkash cubes do not require souls to open. (Note, only Super Cube 1 - 7 are tradable) Super Cube 1 Super Cube 2 Super Cube 3 Super Cube 4 Super Cube 5 Super Cube 6 Super Cube 7 Heaven Conform Magic Sky Blazing Sky Sky Expanding Loyal Sky Sunny Sky Shen Sky Admire Sky Solar Sky Sky Magic Moon Frost Nebula Secret Sky Vast Sky Red Sky Bulky Sky Moon Frost Nebula Single Nanobot Magic Cubes: {K} Drunken Panda Magic Cube {A} Ripple Magic Cube {K} Jacknife Magic Cube {S} Windflow Bud Magic Cube {D} Crescent Magic Cube {D} Mountain Fairy Magic Cube {D} Timeless Fox Magic Cube {D} Desire Fire Magic Cube {D} Mental Demon Magic Cube {M} Devil Dog {M} Horror Wolf {M} Primordial {M} Magic Carpet {M} Motorcycle {M} Moon King {M} Battle Bear {M} White Tiger